Factions Page
Welcome to MCLegends factions! Band up with friends and become the most dominant faction on the server! Factions is a simple concept, players build a team to survive together and take down other factions. Other factions can only be taken down when their base has been taken over by claiming the factions land. See more tips and tricks below! Features * MCMMO plug-in * Item crates. There are two kinds of item crates, vote and common crates. Common crate keys are achieved every hour of gameplay and yield common loot, vote keys are gained via voting for the server. Getting Started Firstly, you don't need a faction straight away! You can always go it alone until you gain more and more power and craft better gear before gaining more members to your faction. Usually the first command anybody should do is /kit knight, this gives you starter gear and items which should get you through the first few knights! The next command to use is /rc (currently not working), which teleports you to a Random Coordinate. This is a great way to keep out of the way of any wondering players who could potentially lower your in game lifespan significantly. Once you're made yourself a nice base, you should do /sethome, this means that when you die you can always teleport back to your base! * Now, once you're ready to start a faction, use the command /f create (name of faction). If you wish, you can also make a description for your faction with /f desc (description). Now, to invite members to your faction use the command /f inv add (playername), or if you want to just join a faction do /f join (faction name), (you need an invite from the faction before you can join it). Next is to expand your base and create the faction home. Use the command /f sethome, this allows any faction member to teleport to wherever you've set the faction home point. Further commands can be found on the server itself by using the command /f help (page no.) Tips and Tricks To claim land, you have to have a higher power than that of the other factions land. The simplest command to do so is /f claim square. This instantly claims the chunk you're currently standing in as your land. Next is the fun part, RAIDING! Now, since you're taken over the land, all the chests should now be unlocked, allowing you to steal the loot! It's probably best not to make everyone an enemy, allies can be created too by doing the command: /f ally (faction name). Or you can be a daredevil and do /f enemy (faction name). It's all up to you! Don't invite people who you have only just met! They could betray you in the blink of an eye so it is better to build relationships and trust with other players before inviting them! Donating Donating keeps the server running, so please consider donating! Not only will you keep the server alive but you get epic perks! VIP * $6.50 * +5 faction power boost * 15K ingame * /Feed * Warrior, legend and VIP kits * 250 EXP boost * A nice snazzy VIP prefix VIP+ * $12 * +10 faction power boost * 30K ingame * /fly, /feed, /heal * All kits * 600 EXP and keep EXP upon death * An even snazzier VIP+ prefix Warps * Arena - Where players come to PvP eachother * Donorinfo - Information on donating * Shop - Purchase items, also where crates are located * Tutorials - Shows information about plug-ins and the server itself